bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Laxus Alosar
"Laxus is quite uncontrollable, he is fueled by unsystematic rage…at least this is my opinion of him…he can be quite unpredictable..." - Sadako Amaya Laxus Alosar is the former Primera Espada and the Lead Scientist of Las Noches 'Appearance:' Laxus is a beautiful tall young man with the appearance of a 23 year old male with a lithe build who's 6'7 and 179 lbs, giving him a deceptively skinny appearance. He has black medium length hair that he sometimes keeps in a low ponytail and crimson red eyes. Along with that his teeth have a normal appearance, but his canines are razor sharp and look like small fangs. His hollow hole is right at the center of his ribcage and no.#1 is now on the back of the right hand. His mask fragment is also in the shape of a white choker necklace w/ a black embedded gem that sits high around his neck. His current main outfit being a high collared black longcoat with black pants, black leather fingerless gloves, and black boots that go halfway up his thigh. As of recently, his skin has slightly paled in color due to his lack of exposure sunlight and because of the considerable amount of time he spends in his lab. When the Seraphim made their second invasion, Laxus cut his hair and tied a few multi-colored feathers to the end of the hairs by his ears. He also has a burn scar of the side of his face (he sometimes wears make-up to cover this up :P) and a few more burn scars around his body after his fight with the Seraphim Raemei. After he became Espada he started dressing even more elegantly and frequently wears mantles and capes, or just simply dressing as a militant commander. Although he absolutely refuses to wear it (because of style reasons), his traditional Arrancar uniform looks just like Ulquiorra's. He can also be seen sometimes wearing an all white or all red yukata. Before the timeskip, the left side of his face severely scarred with his left eye missing after a fight with Alvaro causing him to temporarily wear an eyepatch. After the three year timeskip, Laxus created a superior cyber eye to replace his original one. 'Personality:' Laxus' personality is of a sociopathic nature with cavalier characteristics, he is a refined and cultured young man who has a strong sense of class and is not easily impressed. He's also cold, aloof and usually dislikes fraternizing with the other Espada although there are some occasions where he will reconsider. He does whatever he wants regardless of what anyone else says often using "self-interest" as an alibi when he does take action with someone else or collaborating with the other Arrancars. When he first meets someone or when he is interested in, he often has a cheerful and relaxed disposition coming off as a nice humble guy that means well. He shows this same behavior to his subordinates, those who he has an interest in, and other Arrancars. He also tends to have very sly flirting tendencies when he meets a woman often using his aristocratic charm to win them over to his side. However, under that harmless and welcoming mask he wears is a prideful, power hungry, ruthless and cruel individual who will stop at nothing to get what he wants, this side of him shows when he's "bored" with someone or when he's starting to get serious. The only people safe from this true form of his personality are his friends and subordinates. He is very ambitious and a person has to be just as conivving as him to beat him at his own game. When he's furious, his anger is borderline psychotic as he usually becomes hellbent on making everyone around him suffer and completely glassing everything around him. In contrast to his initially cold feudalistic and cruel personality, he has shown himself to be very kind and understanding when the situation calls for it. This however is a very rare side of him, the only person to successfully bring it out of him was Anya Braginski before she lost her memory. He also shows this kindhearted behavior towards young children and babies, this can be seen from his interactions with Lily and Finn. He also tends to be very polite and respectful to people that newly meets at times but this is often a ruse for him to feel somebody out and see if they will be a potential enemy for him in the future or if they will be of use to him. Out of all the arrancars he has met and spoken to in Las Noches he only considers Lluvia and Sadako to be his real friends. He prefers not to talk about his past as it is the only way his opponent can possibly gain a mental advantage over him and his primary weakness. This is mainly because of the deep feelings of shame and regret he feels from it, it was mainly these feelings that lead to the development of his sociopathic behavior. His twisted brutal nature leads to him hurting and killing whoever he wants to regardless of age or gender, he believes everyone deserves the same punishment. He absolutely despises the World and the Shinigami often calling them "dogs" or "jackals", he believes them all to be liars and hypocrites who deny their true desires in exchange for pointless accolades. Recently, Laxus has became a more empathatic person as he's been more concerned about fighting to preserve his Kingdom instead of glory and bloodlust. This is also because he secretly fears losing the remainder of his humanity and becoming a total monster. After Sadako feelings reached Laxus, he returned them and decided to become a better person for her sake. Since then, he hasn't been as cold and ruthless as he used to be and he has even had a change of heart in some aspects. He has yet to fully turn away from the dark person that he is but the more time he spends with her, the more he feels his tainted heart being cleansed. His feelings for her are true and he will literally rip apart anyone who brings her harm, she is his queen in his eyes. However, this doesn't change the fact that Laxus is a instigator and will do whatever it takes to stir up some chaos between his faction and the others. Ever since his affliction and the possibility of death closely looming over his head, Laxus has begun to feel remorse for his crimes and the people he's subjugated. There was even a point where he even gave one of his enemies a chance to kill him, his growing empathy is starting to show as he's given his enemies more chances to run away...but even after realizing all of this, Laxus knows that he's in too deep to start double thinking things now. He holding on to his conviction to keep his ways until the end, even if he knows they're wrong. However, after losing his beloved to Hell's influence, something in Laxus broke...because of it he's even more brutal only cares about using his "love" to serve his race dutifully while hellbent on annihilating all that tries to stand in his way...even casting his away his own remaining honorable ways in order to fulfill his purpose. More now than ever, Laxus is determined to finish his mission and keep his promise to Sadako. This new, near emotionless Laxus is a wildcard for the future. He has his answer on what he wants to do now and no one can't persuade him to deter from it. He is on no one's side... Likes: ''' *Sadako *Shinigami that are like Mami *Efficiency *Fighting strong opponents for thrills *Having someone to talk to *He has a soft spot for children '''Dislikes: *Most Shinigami *Developing empathy for people he used to hate *Uninteresting opponents *Being told what to do *Familial Affections *Anything related to Hell *Dealing with the guilt of his past crimes *The price of Fate Laxus also has a awesome little pet bumblebee slug thing-a-mahgiggy hollow named Maru (short for Maruhanabachi which means "Bumblebee" in Japanese :3). No one touches Maru, you fuck with Maru then you're fucking with Laxus and Laxus does NOT like to be fucked with. Maru is awesome and the minute Laxus sees or feels Maru is in trouble, then he is coming....you don't want him to come. (No pun intended) 'History:' Human Life Laxus was a quiet and reserved child of a very rich and prestigious Alosar Family in Italy, he had spent most of his life as a shut in and being highly anti-social. His parents never really payed him any mind and refused to acknowledge his existence as their son. This hurt him a lot emotionally but eventually he didn't care because he knew that some day everything that was theirs was going to be his. Because he was an intellectual prodigy, Laxus was incredibly intelligent and fooled grown men and women with relative ease. Words were his weapon and he was also well adept in the studies of psychology, he knew what made people tick. He never had any friends because his parents drilled it into his head that friends would only slow him down and serve as hinderances in his life, they told him that such people would make him inadequate and pretty soon that was what he believed. When he was 12 years old, Laxus then began to plan how he was going to kill his parents and take over their empire blaming them for all of his loniness and boredom. He carefully planned their death for the next 4 years and then at age 16 he successfully took them out and began his new flamboyant lifestyle. The only time he felt a bit of sadness for them was when he was in the process of killing them, he didn't want things to end for them this way but they were simply "in his way". At age 20 was when he met his first true friend which a few years later became his wife when he turned 22, that time he spent with her were the happiest few years of his life. For once he would be able to truly enjoy the life he had without anyone interfering in ways he would find displeasing to his aristocrat status. During that time, Laxus and his wife had a son and he made sure that he would the child's loving father that his own never was so that his son could grow up with someone to look up to. Then at age 23 his perfect life suddenly went to came to a sudden end; unbeknownst to Laxus the murder of his parents was still under investigation by the country's government. His wife was a member of the country's government at the time making her one of those assigned the case of discovering the assassination of his parents, very soon the Italian government were finally able to uncover the clues involving his parents murder and the evidence needed to pin the assassination on Laxus. After coming to this, the Italian government assigned his wife the task of kiiling Laxus at the time where he's the most vulnerable. Laxus was unaware of this until one day he woke up out of bed with a flintlock pistol in his face, she ordered him to turn himself in because she loved him too much to kill him but Laxus panicked and assumed the worse. He refused to surrender and she shot him where his hollow hole was, he then ran through the house screaming at her as he tried to escape while he was bleeding to death and then finally collapsed on his front porch where a bunch of the government's soldiers were awaiting him and died. His last sight was looking up at his wife and manor as it all faded away in front of him. He then awoke in Hueco Mundo furious vowing to never let his guard down around anyone ever again... After Death Laxus fell into a deep depression after his death and wandered aimlessly around his homeland for a number of years utterly ashamed and embarassed on how enexpectedly his life just ended, almost like he never had one at all. He was forced to watch his wife and child enjoy their lifes without him as if he never existed in the first place, despite his urges he loved them too much to hurt them. The once proud heir of a very prestigious family was now nothing short of trash, fate had robbed him of everything he once loved and it drove him mad. Depression turned into madness and madness turned into despair; then one at the height of his insanity after waiting until his widowed wife and child left were alone at the Manor, Laxus started a fire and burned the Manor down and everything in it as his Chain of Fate began to rapidly dissolve away starting the process of his hollowfication. By then his mind was already corrupted beyond belief and he had grown twisted, if he couldn't have it then no one could. During his hollofication process, he hunted down his wife and child in the house and killed them both devouring their souls in his mind broken state letting the flames engulf them all as his did so. Soon after, he watched it all burn down he laughing in madness at what he had done believing that it would fill the empty hole inside of him, but shortly after that laughing turned into crying as it did nothing but increase his suffering as he was now able to forever hear the voices of his family in his head as if they were secondary personas of him. During that time he went into states of vicious self-harming despite the fact that he was already, he did whatever he could to fill that empty hole inside him... As a Hollow When he became a Hollow the Seireitei classified him as the "Sandman" because usually whenever he devoured souls, it was the souls of those who slept at night thinking they were safe...it was almost identical to the way that his own self was killed, that way his victims could suffer with him. When he was the Sandman, Laxus terrorized towns of Italy by killing those in a household at night and then burning the house down afterwards. By this time, the people of the attacked towns in Italy spread an urban legend about his existence labeling him the "Wickerman" due to him burning down the houses of his victims. But soon his hunger grew bigger; random civilians turned into families, families turned into workplaces. When the Seireitei would send soul reapers to find and hunt him, they would too get caught and devoured as Laxus was a very sneaky Hollow. He soon began to go to Hueco Mundo and devour numerous Hollows there seeing that they tasted all that better. Pretty soon the mass of soul inside Laxus began to turn into chaos as he felt his mind ripping apart again, by this time he had evolved into a Menos Grande Gillian and sunk into insanity again. After while of being in madness, Laxus got himself together and eventually became the dominant soul in his Gillian body. By then he was in the Forest of Menos snacking on the other ones as his hunger returned and he aquired a newfound lust for power so that he could some day get out of this body. After constant consuming, he evolved again and became an Adjuchas. As an Adjuchas When he became an Adjuchas, Laxus took on somewhat of a demonic-reptilian sort of a shape that had large wings on his back that only made their appearance as he would take flight into the Hueco Mundo skies. He would assault and quickly devour others while they were in their least observant hours, a time where they were all vulnerable and least expecting an attack. It was quick and efficient, it caused Laxus very little trouble and he took pride in doing so. He never wanted to become a Gillian again and he just wanted to keep getting stronger and gain more power. To him power was everything, he joined small gangs of other fellow Adjuchas and after they outlived their usefulness to him he betrayed them and got them obliterated. He would then just move on to an even stronger group and continue from there, it was a dirty way of gaining power but it worked for him. He became even more apathetic to the suffering of others as his hollow nature went to work inside his head, death was his favorite form of entertainment. As a Vasto Lorde When he was a Vasto Lorde, Laxus didn't do much active killing as he normally did as an Adjuchas. He actually toned down on it a lot because he got bored, pretty soon all he mainly did was sleep and think about his past life and what could've been. Usually when this happened it lead to him going out on hunts to kill indiscriminantly in order to supress his feelings and forget. It would work for a short while but then it would all pile on him at once driving him mad, it would come to a point where here even ripped others apart without even paying attention to his victim or why he was even killing them in the first place...it was bloodshed so he didn't care, that shade of red was all he cared about. His appearance during this time resembled a blazing medieval black knight, this eventually earned him the name of being known as "Hell's Knight"...the only thing that someone could see in those crimson eyes was sadness, hatred, and an extreme addiction to spilling the blood of everyone around him in anyway he can. He then heard about a way where a Hollow can reach even better heights and that was by tearing off your mask, Laxus of course wanted this power and attempted to do so but it was easier said than done. But soon he was finally able to tear off his mask and become an actual Arrancar and he felt great that he reached a new level, but as he's reveling in his success he find a red rapier right beside him and picks it up feeling his power within. By this time, he had only recently heard of Las Noches and decided to make it his next destination. He heard about their hierarchy system over there and he was quite interested in it seeing what it was all about, he wanted a piece of the action in all of this after all. Once he arrived and got acquainted to it all, he saw it all as a game where the playing field spanned over much farther than he would ever imagine...he then decided that he was going to play this "game" for as long as possible and enjoy every contest that happened in it. Zanpakuto: ' Llorando Fuego '(Crying Fire) Pre-released, Llorando Fuego's latest form takes the shape of a flamberge that can be wielded with both hands (which is strange for the weapon). Laxus rarely uses it in combat and only uses it if it's in his best interest to do so. The blade itself is red and the hilt is a little less than half the size of the blade (the blade itself is 35 inches), As for weight, the blade is pretty heavy for anyone else who tries to pick it up but it feels quite light to Laxus himself. Release Command: Incinerarlos Todos (Incinerate them all) 'Resurreccion:' After recovering from his sickness from Sadako's help, Laxus's Resurreccion was once again available for his use but it was not the same as before. Because of the effects of the Sigil of Azazel and Laxus becoming heavily effected by the loss of Sadako, his Resurreccion has now taken a more menacing and demonic appearance from the deepest trenches of his hate awakening inside him. He personally calls this his "Corrupted Resurreccion", in this state he no longer has the knightly appearancance he once had. Two horns now portrude forward out of his head and he had various markings going up and down his body. There are now a series of chains wrapped around his body and two clawed gauntlets that run up to his elbows. His flame control wings have now taken a solid shape as his control over his powers has increased even more so due to him learning out to master it in his weakened state prior. He can still use his blazing zweihander and swing it effortlessly as if it was an extension of his arm. Unlike his previous, in this one Laxus is a man of few words, never breaking the monotone voice level he keeps in this form. Although he will still mock and berate his opponents if they're not performing to his standards. ''' Other Equipment: *A deck of reinforced adamantium playing cards (having the same lethality as throwing knives) *Usually several syringes of a very pontent tranquilizer *A radio piece he keeps hidden in his collar *Caja Negacions Powers & Abilities: '''Expert Swordsman: Due to his aristocratic upbringing as a human and his training in the afterlife , Laxus is highly skilled in the way of the sword. His swordsmanship is best when he's wielding one-handed weapons like rapiers and long swords, usually going for quick thrusts and slashes so that he can get back into a stable defensive. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Laxus is a dangerous hand to hand combatant mainly focusing on swift and precise strikes. His fighting movements are graceful, fast, and resemble that of a gymnast with a bit of a savage edge to them. The best way to descibe his attacks are that they are a mixture of Lars Alexandersson's and Lee Chaolan's from the Tekken series. He usually prefers to fight hand-to-hand instead of using his zanpakuto. His punches and kicks HURT. He's able to sever entire limbs with a swift chop of a reishi charged hand. Genius-Level Intellect: When he was a child as a human, Laxus was a intellectual prodigy who especially excelled in Psychology and other various sciences that not only deal with just the body but other fields most notably mechanics and chemistry. His knowledge of the human body gives him a dangerous edge in combat. He is also very meticulous in conversations with others as he uses his knowledge of Psychology and charisma to win someone over and/or have his way with them. In all, it's very hard to beat him at his own game. Immense Spiritual Power: '''As the Cuatro Espada, Laxus' spiritual pressure is extremely high. When he flares black reiatsu with the traces of gold sparkles in it, steam can be seen coming off of his skin and the area around him grows very hot along with the air becoming dry causing those that are weaker than him to break into a serious sweat and pass out. He could even touch a human with his finger while flaring his reiatsu and he'll leave a burn wound that'll look like if someone poked them with a hot iron poker. Because of this spiritual power, he refuses to use his Great Fire Annihilation ability in Las Noches seeing that it would cause an intense amount of structural damage. To those around him, Laxus's spiritual pressure has a malicious and nightmarish feel to it easily scaring weaker shinigami into running away from him. '''Keen Perception: Despite coming off as someone who's to wrapped up in himself to notice anything odd or someone who may seem careless from time to time, Laxus is no fool. Combined with his intelligence, he is near impossible to trick or deceive and can even read most individuals like a book. When it comes to combat, Laxus can identify key parts to attack to deal the most damage to his opponent in the most precise way possible often attacking vital spots on his opponent's body. His charisma combined with his perception makes him a master of deception and trickery. He's also able to come up with and draw conclusions in a matter of seconds due his meticulous nature. High Pain Tolerance: Laxus also has a very high tolerance for pain and doesn't even flinch at attacks that will make someone anyone else flinch. This is due to him often using himself as a test subject in his lab work. If anything, pain is rather orgasmic to him, he even has no problem inflicting an injury on himself (giving himself occasional thrills). The pain he experiences in combat actually heightens his senses and improves his overall combat prowess. Late in his fight with Alberto to become Tercera, Laxus even cut off his injured left arm for the sole purpose of throwing off his opponent and securing victory. Sonido Expert: Laxus is one of the fastest warriors Las Noches and one of the best in Hueco Mundo period easily being able to use Gemelos Sonido to produce life like afterimages. He frequently uses sonido in his fights and can use it to evade attacks with minimal movement being able to easily out maneuver most of his adversaries. He made this skill one of his most important ones to master to make up for the lack of strength in his hierro compared to the others around his level of power. Cero: Because of his high spiritual pressure, Laxus can unleash very powerful black ceros from the tip of his finger. He purposely condenses his ceros making them thinner and seemingly smaller so that he can better concentrate their precision and speed increasing their overall killing power. *'Gran Rey Cero: '''Laxus' Gran Rey is a blood red color with black and red electricity crackling around it, it shines bright as it looks like he's holding red star in his hand. This cero has much more destructive ability than his regular cero. *'Cero Oscuras:' When in his Resurreccion status, Laxus can use the very powerful Cero Oscuras. He first claps his hands together in a prayer-like position and then slowly pulls his hands apart revealing a small black cero ball with a few black bolts floating around it, the beam of complete darkness then fires forward obliterating everything in it's path. This cero makes his Gran Rey look like nothing. '''Bala:' Laxus can fire very fast near invisible black balas just from poking his finger in the air or pointing his finger like a gun for increased speed, accuracy, and power. He can even fire a barrage of Balas at his opponent just from spinning his sword in front of himself rapidly. His balas have a more piercing attribute than a concussive one, because of his high spiritual power his balas can even out do the cero of a weaker arrancar. Proficient Hierro: Laxus also has the extra protectiveness of an Arrancar's hierro, this allows him to even block and take on sword strikes with his bare hands. But in the end he still relies greatly on his speed and mobility in combat. Descorrer: A Garganta producing technique that Laxus frequently uses to travel between worlds to gather resources or test subjects for his experiments, or for just going out killing others. Laxus can use this technique just by snapping his fingers. Pequisa: An Arrancar ability that allows Laxus to find and determine nearby spiritual pressures, this allows him to get the jump on an opponent before they trace him. Because of his immense spiritual pressure and the control he has over it, he can use this ability practically passively and it's range is immense. 'Base Abilities:' Cero: Scattershot Cero Color: '''Crimson '''Element: '''Explosive fire '''Shape: A beam of Red light with black electricity crackling around it His Scattershot Cero is a special cero that he fires from the palm of his hand and it functions like a shotgun as it starts out as one beam but then splits into many smaller beams as it goes on for increased area of damage doing high explosive damage. Flame control allows Laxus to generate his black/gold magma flames at will and can have them take the form of various shapes such as spikes, a vertical flaming vortex, a ball of magma, flaming claws or tendrils, flame/magma attacks shaped like animals or simply throwing a quick wave of black flames. NOTE: HIS FLAMES CANNOT BE USED AGAINST HIM OR MANIPULATED BY OTHERS This ability allows Laxus to slowly heal himself in combat. When it's initiated, the veins and arteries in his body start to glow bright gold and become visible under his skin. As this happens, the open wound area wherever he is injured starts to steam as his blood grows very hot and it's flow increases. Because he is a magma/fire man, his body cells are infused with his magma and his fire is infused with his blood. The wounded area that is covered with his magma then turns into his own skin as if it was never there in the first place. Think of Shingeki no Kyojin whenever the Titans heal or Marco from One Piece. This ability spans over two turns. 'Resurreccion Abilites:' Strike is one of Laxus's Resurreccion abilities, it allows him to throw a collection of black sparks and lightning that explodes into a blast of flames/magma that usually takes the shape of a pillar because of the upjetting burst when it hits or gets near something. This attack is augmented if he's in an area with flammable objects or gases. Ira is one of Laxus's deadliest abilities, it allows Laxus to hold both of his hands out in front of him and fire a humongous storm of flames/magma like a napalm flame thrower at his opponent. This ability has enough fire power to clear out a forest and due to Laxus' high spiritual pressure, it's a very dangerous ability to go up against head on. This is an area based attack and goes pretty far but it's most effective at a medium range since the opponent will have a very low chance of evading it's wide range, the flames also linger for where they're blown and can cover up the battlefield if he and his opponent are in an enclosed space. This is one of his abilites that he's not allowed to use in Las Noches because of the structral damage it causes after, he mainly uses it when he's intent on glassing both his opponent and the area around him. 'Segunda Etapa:' Upon returning to Las Noches after his imprisonment in the Seireitei, Laxus was stricken with much grief and self-resentment at the fact that he failed to be there in a critical time in Las Noches. With woman he loved most gone forever, the former Primera killed, and his Demonic Daughter running free and hellbent on total destruction, Laxus didn't know what to do when he noticed his comrades were starting to disappear left and right. His kingdom was starting to fall apart from the accumulation of recent events and because of that, Laxus was close to going into insanity. Soon after, Laxus remembered the words of Sadako and the promise he made to her. Upon this realization and accepting his new role as the Leader of his Kingdom, Laxus resolved to not letting weakness cloud his thoughts and keeping his promise to Sadako no matter what the cost. He was going to protect his Kingdom and help the common good in his own way, no one was going to tell him what to do and he wasn't going to let anyone stop him. Making this vow, Laxus was able to finally tapped into his latent power and realized what he needed to do in order fight the oncoming chaos. He was able to unlock his second release and transcend the power of those before him. Laxus kept this power a secret as he decided that he would only use it in the moment in which he had no other options and he needed to use everything in his power to eliminate the threat in front of him. In his second release, Laxus is wrapped in a number of bondage straps and black bandages as his "clothing". His hands also have white gloves with red pentagrams and sigils written on the back of them as a result of Sadako's magic and some of Hell's energy being inside of him. His skin becomes pale as a ghost's along with his hair growing considerably longer and his appearance appearing more feminine in it's features. This is a result of his aspect of death along with remnants of Sadako's spiritual pressure being inside of him. In this form, Laxus's body is constantly giving off black flames and his flame control can be used to produce thin, pole-like blades that jut out the palms of his hands and can be broken off with ease. In this state, Laxus is just barely able to cling onto his sanity as he has given up most of it in order to use this form to it's full potential. The only use of this form to destroy his enemy and nothing else. The true manefestation of all of Laxus's anger and fury, he can only use this technique when he's absolutely pissed off at his opponent as this is his most powerful technique. This Resurrecion ability allows Laxus to form a small ball of magma in his hands this ball of magma then begins to shine brightly as he fills it with his heinous spiritual pressure, causing it to shine even brighter and the ground underneath him to cave in slightly because of the weight of the spiritual pressure stored inside. Once it contains enough energy, Laxus holds the 6 inch round ball of magma up in the air and it floats up high in the sky above him and his opponent. After it gets to a proper distance, the small, bright ball then rapidly expands into a giant ball of energy resembling a much smaller second sun. While this ability is in effect, it gives off a destructive heat that causes many things in the area to melt and burn. The heat pretty much nullifies any common water based ability and makes all liquids useless (because they evaporate, duh!). Being made of Laxus's own reiatsu makes him immune to this heat, his opponents however will experience any extremeties that one would get from being in such heat as the experience will truly be a painful one. This ability clearly can kill but it's main purpose is to cripple his opponents though the after effects such as 4th degree burns, confusion, dizziness, etc. An opponent with +4 REI to his SEI will still feel like that it is a very hot summer day but they won't be effected by the more extreme effects of this ability. This ability lasts for a duration of 4 turns and the consequence of this ability is that Laxus will be unable to use his powerful SEI moves for the remainder of the fight as his reiyoku reserves will be very low. This is ability allows Laxus to (for a limited time) push his body past his normal limits and increase his speed to nightmarish levels making him near impossible to hit. He does this by using his reiatsu to speed up the blood flow of his body and "supercharge" it. In this state, Laxus compresses his Resurreccion's zweihander into a long (much smaller) needle-like blade that he uses to better increase the efficiency of this state as the decresed weight makes his attacks almost like lightning. Though the blade is much smaller, the cutting power is much more lethal as the blade is basically a handheld plasma cutter. It can cut through zanpakuto if the blade is pressed against it long enough (NOTE: Locking blades against this attack is a no-no!). In this state, Laxus's skin turns red from the increased bloodflow and his skin gives off a constant visible steam as well as a few sparks of black electricity that dance up and down his body. His movements in this state surpass even his own reaction level as almost every single one of his movements produce an afterimage. He most likely won't use this ability unless he has the intent to kill. (Note: This ability only increases his speed and reaction time, not his strength) Stats: Stats & Abilities: Trivia: *His current outfit is loosely based off of Feitan's from HunterxHunter *Apparently there's a human, an arrancar, and dog that are absolutely gay for him *Laxus' voice actor would be Alex Organ *His fighting theme is Truth, Despair, and Hope *His "Checkmate" theme *In contrast to his very selfish and narcisstic personality, he was actually very magnanimous and benevolent when he was alive which is somewhat ironic to his aspect of death. *Asanomoi Yuukari was the only person to ever fully intimidate him *Deep down, Laxus secretly wants to do good (as there's still some of his good traits left in him) but he has given up on the person he used to be and gave in to the corruption that's slowly bringing him into malevolence *His favorite colors are black and crimson *This vid here is describes how the personality of Laxus is when he's serious: *He doesn't give a fuck *His everyday/normal thread theme is Henry Purcell's Dido's Lament (An English Baroque Opera) *His theme when he's up to no good is Anakin's Dark Deeds from the Revenge of the Sith OST *He's a masochist/sadist :3 *He hardly sleeps, if he does it's usually during daylight *All the Espadas he was Fraccion to died >:) *Was voted Sexiest Male OC in the Golden Lion Awards *Was voted Best Dressed OC in the Golden Lion Awards *Was voted EVILEST OC in the Golden Lion Awards Quotes: *''"It doesn't matter how hot your flames are, in the face of magma they will always be inferior...I don't care if they were the fires of the phoenix themselves, my magma will always consume them as if they were just mere sparks..."'' -To Raemei *''"One of your lackeys decided to attack me out of nowhere, and I was just minding my own business in the Rukongai....if you ask me, I think your men need leashes..." ''- To Rukia after his fight with Takeshi *''"Curse you Alberto!" ''- To Alberto *''"Can we get this over with? I have work to do and people to kill..." ''- At the Xcution Meeting *''"You don't have to attack them openly for yourself but as long you're not a 'reaper lover' like the Primera then you're fine by me..." ''- To Akairo *''"...the Arrancars and Hollows will triumph in the end and take the throne..." ''- To Damien *''"Oh my, is that the shinigami pride showing?" ''- To Takeshi mocking him *''"I see...darkness and light...combined within the individual within...almost like a nephilim. Ultimate...ultimate and unlimited power...achieved in the end..." ''- To Auron *''"...are you seriously considering how those filthy 'Fullbringers' would feel if we mutilate a few humans?" ''- To Alberto *''"You know puttana, if you're going to dance with me...at least put your heart into it..." ''- To Miyuki before ripping her heart out *''"Don't worry, I'll find your mother wherever she went. I'm confident that she'll be fine..." ''- To Finn *''"Do you not wash your hands?" ''- To Zidane *''"With someone like you as Primera, I'm even more proud of being able to stand at your side while on the line..."'' - To Alvaro *''"That's why you guys are on here, because you were weak..." ''- At the Espada Memorial *''"You're my partner, call me as you wish..." '' - To Elaine *''"O-ho, no need to bow Jimi-chan we're all comrades here!" ''- To Jimi *''"Go ahead, hit me if it'll give you some closure..." ''- Taunting Jackie *''"Shame that your precious Fiona-chan isn't here though wherever she may be, probably somewhere rotting in the sand..." ''- Insulting Fiona *''"Let's get one thing straight Primera-kun, I fight strictly for myself and our race as a whole..." ''- To Drake *''"Scum..." ''- To Drake *''"I'm mainly going because of self-interest..."'' - Talking about the Espada Meeting *''"Aww, Madame Braginski-chan I'm hurt by your words, oh well..."'' ''- To Anya *"Those 'winged wierdos' are my servants..." ''- To Elaine *''"'An adorable lass like you doesn't deserve such a fate..."'' - To Lily *''"I see...him..." ''- To Tirantco talking about Jackie *''"But here's the thing my friend, nothing hasn't worked' on them...it's just a matter of numbers. There are far too many of them and even though they're weak mostly, it's the equivalent of me fighting a large number of the Seireitei's officers: I could kill many of them with relative ease but after a certain, even I will exhaust my spiritual reserves and be rendered incapable of continuing on..."'' - To Lluvia *''"These people here along with the other soldiers around Las Noches recognize me to be the Devil. Why you might ask? Because I do the Devil's work..."'' - To Alvaro *'' "Now dance, let's see who has the better step~!"'' - While refereeing his Fight Club *''"Yes everyone, watch closely...I'll make this one special..."'' - To his crowd as he engages Lluvia *''"That's our Jimi-chan~!"'' - While watching his SUPER FRACCION'S fight *'' "Well said Primera, well said indeed...despite us having a new Kingdom, it seems though we have pieces on our side of the board that refuse to wear the same colors as us. Most of them in my eyes, mere pawns. But to lose a 'Queen' like Ryuzaki-chan, fufufu...this little charade would've probably been avoided if we took action sooner and killed the worm right after the war to set an example for those who wish to be pretenders'..."'' - To Alvaro *''"Are my actions not justified? The shinigami see us as beings with unreasonable hate and anger, do we not have a reason to be upset when we've all been cheated one way or another....even yourself?"'' - To Amaya *''"...in order to become something truly strong, one must be broken down and then endure the trials that come with...then when they rebuild themselves they will be even stronger because of their new foundation."'' - To Lydia *''"I see, that must've been quite unfortunate then...but sadly that's how it always around here. Give in to the corruption and you'll make a devil out of yourself, if you don't then the others will try to take advantage of you. I'm actually really glad I found Maru when I did, after all he has 'told' me it wouldn't been pretty if some savage stumbled upon him."'' - To Nieves *''"Bad Maru, what did I tell you about rolling around in stuff like that? Getting dirty in ink will lead to your skin and hair getting stained, and that stuff is hard to clean off. Please refrain from doing that in the future? If you happen to get some in your eye then you'll be crying..."'' - To Maru *''"Don't ever dream Dante, dream too long and it'll turn into a nightmare...that was a lesson I learned right before I died as a human. I'm more comfortable with you saying that it is your ambition or goal, if you say that then I'll be able to take you seriously on your words. Don't think I'm scolding you, I just want you to be careful and watch your word selection..."'' - To Dante *''"Don't thank me yet, perhaps I prefer that you don't at all. This is just a courtesy and it just happens to catch my interest, tomorrow we'll be enemies..."'' - To Shinra *"Why is it that you shinigami are always dishonest to both yourselves and your true nature? You'll feel better once you give in to your true desires, you want to kill because it feels good!" - To Takeshi *''"Jimi I want you know something, something that'll make your encounters with the Seireitei's dogs easier. First of all, even though they boast a ton of guardian-esque bravado don't believe any of it for a minute...especially when you know you're stronger than them. They're just saying that garbage to bury their internal self-doubt. Secondly, make sure you break them down mentally...the shinigami are like eggs in a sense, they crack quite easily if you're consistent and imposing. Thirdly, never let them see you sweat...in a figurative sense, once they see a savage like you hesitate then they'll milk it for all of it's worth. But if you're careful, you can in fact use it to your advantage. Once their guard is down from them thinking they won the duel you strike fast and hard, their flesh is soft so that will be easy. Lastly for now, you make sure they die on their knees. Make it so that they feel as insignificant as a fly but then encourage them just a little bit to fill them with a false sense of pride and then break them down again right before you land the killing blow."'' - To Jimi *'' "You know Captain, my favorite chess piece was always the Knight. The noble elite warrior sworn to uphold the values of faith, loyalty, courage, and honor. The one who would do anything to protect his King and Queen...but once his kingdom betrays him, what's a Knight to do then to become a vagrant? Or better yet...to establish his own kingdom on his own terms, a monarch powerful enough to crush all that oppose him and his subjects?"'' - To Takeshi '''Thread Activity Note: These aren't all of his threads, just most of the /r/LasNoches ones and a few others from the other RP subreddits. Black Flames Rising: Laxus first arrives into Las Noches after running away from a trio of VLs that were hunting him, there he meets Shizu and a few others as he appears in Las Noches. Later on becoming Cecelia's fraccion. A new fraccion enters the war!: Laxus meets one of the first people he ever hated in LN, Ceso Mudo. Helping the needy: Laxus runs into Blake, another arrancar who was one of the first to infuriate him. Saws and Screws: Laxus meets with Jackie and spars him over a conversation about Cecelia, little did Laxus know how much Jackie would be a thorn in his side for the years to come. Diva: Laxus engages the Seraphim Raemei with a few others, the end result being in Raemei escaping and Laxus ending up heavily injured. Taking his mind off things: Laxus spars with Damien. Looking for the bathroom: While snooping around Alvaro's tower, Laxus runs into Nieves. Seeking out Shizu: After finding Cecelia dead, Laxus leaves her tower in search of Shizu to forward his plans. Anger Issues: Laxus has a conversation with Anya and plays with Finn for a bit, learning about the child. Back in Town - Fraccion Meeting: Laxus attends a meeting held by his Espada Not being able to handle the grief, she turns to the only thing she knows: Training: Laxus spars Ceso Mudo in her distressed state, taunting her and being a dick. Sound of...Nothing?: Laxus meets Tato. Once more, a Lonely Breeze: Laxus talks to Auron, he then finds out about Alvaro being the one who killed Shizu. Upon learning this, Laxus vows revenge on Alvaro reinforcing his quest for power to be sure that he's slain by him. Digging a Hole: Laxus has a conversation with Joaquin that further shows how different the two are. Endless walking, a new face appears!: Laxus meets Lluvia, telling him about what has happened in LN so far. To Strengthen the Fire Within: Laxus meets Akairo A lone stranger stumbling into an unfamiliar place: Laxus meets the eccentric, Dante. Party Time: Laxus attends a party held by Alberto Crafting statues in the Desert...: Laxus is somewhere in Las Noches using his flame manipulation abilities to craft statues in the desert. Here, he meets the Primera Drake and discusses a few things with him. Feeding the Flames!: Laxus meets and spars with Aiko, end result being Aiko winning their match. Meditation: Laxus meets Kori. Carnival: Laxus has a conversation with Damien at a party and joins him as his fraccion, the only reason he joins him being because their interests were aligned. Dinner Party: Laxus goes to a dinner party hosted by Damien and gets along with none of his fraccion. MONSTER ROBOT!: Laxus battles a giant robot made by Jackie with a few others, this event causes him to hate the cowboy even more. Agility training in the Forest of Menos: Laxus's reckless behavior and lack of concern for his health leads him running a gauntlet in the Forest of Menos with Cade and Lluvia, although Cade didn't have much fun :( Little hollow: Laxus meets Maru!!! :D The Beast Within: After finding out that he was killing his own comrades and subordinates, Laxus battles his Espada's destructive alter ego, Damon. Despite fighting bravely and not backing down from his Espada's brutal power, Laxus is defeated and heavily injured afterwards. Vote for Sadako! She has candy!: Because of his hate for Alvaro and anyone affiliated with him, Laxus bullies Sadako and burns down a party she had set up resulting in her crying. Feeling bad about what he had done to her, he apologizes and offers to rebuild the area for her. Much to his surprise, Sadako wasn't angry with him and forgave him as she talks to him a bit. Taken aback by her kindness, the two develop a new friendship. Little did he know that this small girl would have a large impact on his fate in the future. Burn Notice: Laxus trains out on a plateau surrounded by a number of rock formations. While training, he thinks exstensively about the recent events during that time, mainly about the growing strength of the shinigami due to the information that Levanin told him at a party in the Seireitei. Thoroughly disgusted by these events, he becomes more focused than ever to try and end this war with his comrades. An Espada's Lament: Laxus meets Ryuzaki, which ends up in a short conversation where Ryuzaki almost snaps on him. "Burnout': Intent on trying to achieve the power that he desires to bady, Laxus leaves Damiens tower as his fraccion and challenges him to a duel. Laxus was defeated in the end but still goes out on his own in his near-death state to pursue his goals. Rekindling the Inferno: After getting beaten to near death twice by Damon, the result involved Laxus unexpectedly taking in some of Damien's reiatsu resulting in a sudden change in his spirit pressure. This leads to Laxus discovering one of his new abilities which is a healing/limb regeneration ability. He's basically found almost dead by two sisters (Monet and Mur-Mur and they kidnap him planning to kill him but it backfires. Laxus then forces them and their comrades under his command and now thus begins his time as an Espada. The Cute Clinic Renovatons Begin!: Laxus heads to go and find Sadako and Nieves to request help on one of his pursuits. It starts: Laxus finds Finn crying and takes him to go find Anya, their search however was unsuccessful. Field Test: SPM-I_v1.0 - The Prototype: The first Sentinel of the Sentinel Program is created >:D Varied Appearances: Laxus meets with and has a conversation with Damien suggesting that they ally themselves once more so that they can ascend their ranks while taking out any nuisances. Launch Day: Sentinel Program is complete and Laxus celebrates his brilliance. A traveler across the sands searches for a new home: Laxus meets Jackie Jr...err, I mean Lysander :P Anger and Sadness: Laxus talks to Anya and offers to help get Finn back from Damien. A Paladin's Rumination: With the Seraphim War over, Laxus stands in front of his tower contemplating all that has happened so far and how many died to defeat the Seraphim while questioning his role in it all. This then leads to Laxus resolving to protect his Kingdom no matter what and to cease his selfish actions to become more proactive as an Espada. Espada Meeting: Laxus attends an Espada meeting and gets into a heated argument with Drake and Jackie. This leads to Laxus losing all his respect for Drake as the Primera and calling him a coward. Through the madness, a new arrancar emerges: Laxus meets the wild child worse than Rebecca Black, Elaine...despite all the misfortunes that come afterwards, she ends up becoming Laxus's fraccion. Endless Night - Memorial: Laxus comes face to face with Alvaro at the Espada Memorial, there he was finally able to question why Alvaro killed Shizu. After Alvaro tell him his reasoning, Laxus understands that Alvaro was just simply looking out for their own. Relinquishing his personal vendetta against Alvaro, Laxus leaves with his final thoughts on Shizu being ones of disgust. Trying to force the way through: As his race was trapped in Hueco Mundo, Laxus engineers a device to try and force their way out. The Cuddly Arrancar: Laxus meets Lily Fight Club: Laxus starts a fight club in Las Noches for his own amusement to watch everyone maim each other. However, Alvaro shows up and ruins the fun infuriating Laxus. The two of them battle it out resulting in Laxus's defeat. Even more furious at having his pride insulted by the old man, Laxus's malice for Alvaro is renewed as he vows to increase his power so that he can return the favor. "Suffer with me": Laxus tortures and kills a human family because of his own twisted feelings, this soon begins to turn into a habit as he begins to do the same with shinigami. Ability Toucan: Laxus meets Lydia ''-Post Timeskip-'' A little slice of Hell: Upon arriving into New Las Noches, Laxus gets infuriated by a group of arrancar that tried to tell him off. He then sets off an explosion that turns the area into his new home. Birthday Party, with losts of booze and crap: Laxus attends a party hosted by Neives and talks to her as she plays with Maru. Help: Laxus meet Shinra. Some super fun training!: Laxus trains Lydia, he's purposely hard on her so that he could teach her a lesson and see the bad side of her. In the end, she forgives him and he takes her to go get healed. Espada and their Fraccion called to the Stadium: Laxus attends a large meeting in LN in which he finds out the Ryuzaki has betrayed them. At the meeting, Laxus offers to personally hunt down Ryuzaki so that the traitor can pay for his crimes. Amaya Hosui: Looking for Las Noches: Laxus meets Amaya. Grand Dinner: Laxus holds a fabulous dinner for all of his fraccion. Hitsuga Inshiro: Laxus meets the mysterious and odd Hitsuga. Power, give me more power: Laxus meets Lars, Too loud my ASS!: Laxus gets pissed off at Jackie (again) and the two battle it out for a second time, Jackie called the fight a draw whereas Laxus saw it as a loss he will never forget. Sadako's Ritual of Protection Begins!: Laxus aids Sadako with his other comrades in helping her with a ritual that will protect LN from it's enemies. On a Field Trip?: Laxus meets Tyler . Party-Time: Laxus goes to another party hosted by his good friend Lluvia, there Laxus takes a look at some of Lluvia's work. He leaves early however when a few memories of his past start to haunt him. Who knew science could be so fun?: Laxus and Dante do some lab work dealing with Dante's abilities/ Deeper into Depravity: Laxus trains some more on his hunt for power and then meditates afterwards, during this time he talks with Sadako, Takara, and Hitsuga. Day Two, on to Las Noches: Upon finding out that there were shinigami intruders in HM and that Sadako was attacked by them, Laxus is enraged and goes out with a small platoon of his forces to deal with them. The Espada Meeting begins!: Laxus attends an Espada meeting and finds out that Sadako had commited treachery with the shinigami, he's at first angry at her about this but this quickly subsides as he was more focused on the bigger picture realizing that this could spawn grave problems in the future. New Scientist in town: Laxus meets Casey Imminent Threat: Las Noches Under Attack!: Laxus joins his comrades in a battle that puts them versus a rebel faction of hollows that seek to destroy LN. Seeing red...: Laxus goes into the LN undeground city to harvest souls for a project that he started in hopes of being able to avoid losing his humanity. Project: G.A.L.S.: Laxus works with Jackie to complete the G.A.L.S., the most badass piece of shit that the shinigami don't have >:P Winner's Circle: After playing with Mur-Mur in multiple games of chess, Laxus head out into LN to see what was going on with the others. On his travels, he talks with Lluvia about his fears of something happening in the near future that could affect LN. He then meets with Sadako as the two convey their feelings of worry for each other. Happy to see that she was alright after the invasion, he then requests her aid to help him with his project in which she agrees to. Unlocking the Secrets of Hell: Sadako returns to Laxus telling him about what she has found. Upon learning that what she possessed was something that could spell doom for their race, Laxus is hesitant to agree to her proposal also fearing that she might die from attempting something so extreme saying that if it involves her getting severle hurt then he won't agree to it. However, she insists reassuring him as the two share an intimate moment that later leads to Laxus finally agreeing. Blazing Sword: Laxus challenges Alberto and duels him for the spot of Tercera, the end result being a narrow victory for Laxus at the cost of losing his left arm. The thrill of the hunt, and revenge: Laxus goes on a stealth mission in Old LN to take out a VL target A new beginning for a lost daughter: Laxus meets Anat and offers to restore her arm out of the goodness of his heart. Wait, I'm thinking! Urgh...how do people do this?: Laxus meets another wild child, Isoko, and recruits her as his fraccion Lovely Place: While acting as a sentry in Naruki City for Xcution, Laxus comes across 13th Division Captain Mami Saito. The two then engage in a conversation that Laxus set up in order to probe around and dig some details out of her. Identity Thief: Laxus meets the shape-shifter arrancar, Cambia Side Arc: Energy Spike 2]: Laxus and River head out to investigate a suspicious shinigami reishi trail in the Menos Forest. Two Children and a Song: As he's walking around Xcution Manor, Laxus comes across a depressed Yuukari who was sitting at the sided of the currently incapacitated Fullbringer, Levanin. He also runs into the young tag team of Hope and Himawari. Gallery 576432.jpg 61411944.jpg Katekyo.Hitman.REBORN!.full.435562.jpg Xanxus-katekyo-hitman-reborn-18228829-600-788.jpg Xanxus.600.1209379.jpg Xanxus.600.1509914.jpg Xanxus.full.268612.jpg Xanxus.full.609473.jpg Xanxus.full.677275.jpg 50e0451e38eff8b00ebf595c8669c64d.jpg 67379b7de67cb5173623d74adf06e65a.jpg Ulquiorra-Costume-from-Bleach.jpg|Laxus' arrancar uniform that he rarely wears 1f0978e7e36537b5ee877b7f54ff3535.jpg|Another one of Laxus' primary outfits 148273.jpg Xanxus.600.1485955.jpg|You done fucked up now! >:I Xanxus.full.247954.jpg Xanxus.full.376457.jpg|Laxus's fury Xanxus.full.999609.jpg|Swag yo :3 rHtnk.full.1220633.jpg Xanxus.full.495460.jpg !BvOdjJQ!2k~$(KGrHqF,!h0Ev1+0E1CFBMDp57y!lg~~_35.JPG|Another outfit closeup_by_monsohot-d5hgzls.jpg 566587.jpg xanxus_by_nagoyakid-d3ko4qd.jpg fe_lonqu_thumb3.jpg Darker Than Black Hei by InFlagranteDelicto-1-.jpg PostIllnessv1-1-.jpg KizuStrife7.gif Category:Arrancar Category:Las Noches Category:Espada